The core supported 35 principle investigators (PIs) from all NHLBI DIRs Branches and Centers (BCs), as well as 26 investigators from other institutes and centers of NIH for the fiscal year 2018. We provide variety of next generation sequencing services ranging from RNAseq, Chip-seq, targeted and whole exome sequencing to recently emerged single cell sequencing applications. The core has 4 staff members and operates 3 Illumina sequencing instruments, Miseq, Hiseq 2500 and Hiseq 3000. Two types of sequencing services are provided, sequencing only and library preparation services. Another important core mission is to provide training services to users including sequencing library preparation, sequencing process and instrument use. The core co-authored and supported 13 publications during the fiscal year 2018. In addition to providing sequencing services, we also developed collaborative research projects. One project is collaborated with Dr. Wiestner from NHLBIs hematology branch to identify human B1 cells and investigate its implication in the Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia (CLL) using single cell sequencing technology.